My Angel
by Tempest.and.Velocity
Summary: Angelica Gideon worked with the F.B.I for a long time as a criminal profiler. When her father comes back after a six month absent things change. Angelica receives an enemy, a crush on her best friend, and a stalker. Will everything work out for this Angel? [Follows all of season 1. Rated m for later chapters. Morgan's love story. Warning rape later on and lots of lemons later on.]


Takes Place all the way back in Season 1 and will follow the entire show, if it goes the way I planned. This is a Derek love story. The main character is Angelica, the only daughter of Gideon, who has a twin brother who is currently in the army and a younger brother just finishing collage. That's a little background on Angelica. Angelica is witty, sweet, and outgoing. She also has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with a tan complexion.

That's enough of me giving you background and droning on. Let the story begin.

* * *

Angelica walked with Spencer as they headed down the hallways on either side of her father. "They're calling him the Seattle Strangler, four victims in four months." Spencer explained to him. "He keeps them alive seven days. The handle serves as a crank."

"Allowing him to control the rate of suffocation." Gideon commented as his small petite daughter struggled to keep up with the long legged males. She was small, but wasn't fragile. She had her curly dirty blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, her blue eyes focused on the floor so she didn't accidentally trip or something, she did have a bad clumsiness problem, and the heels of her boots clicking on the ground. She was dressed simple, but professionally. She was in a pair of dark skinny jeans, smokey black leather boots that came to her knees, a red short sleeved blouse on, and her black leather jacket.

"To prolong it?" Angelica questioned as she managed to catch up.

"To enjoy it." Angelica took a shaky breath and continued after her father. Even now, many years on the job, she's still surprised by how depraved of humanity a person could be to do such a thing to a person. "Seattle's hit a wall?" Her father guessed.

"Yeah, you could say that." Angelica moved her pony tail off her shoulder, so it fell half way down her back, normally when her hair was out of her pony tail it fell all the way down to her butt.

"Physical evidence is nonexistent, there are no tangible leads." Spencer added.

"And now another girl is missing." Jason Gideon opened the doors to his office with Spencer and his daughter following after him. Gideon looked over the initial report with the two younger FBI agents watching him. "I'll look the file over; I'll get some thoughts to you ASAP."

"You're going to be with us in Seattle ASAP." All three of them looked over as Aaron Hotchner walked in with Derek Morgan. Derek was a tall and built dark skinned man, who was serious during cases, but was a nice and funny guy. He always had a soft spot for Reid and Angelica. Many would say he looked at them as younger siblings he needed to protect, but no brother looks at his sister the way Morgan looks at Angelica more than once a day.

Derek handed over a picture of the current victim to Gideon, while sneekily eyeing Angelica's currently outfit over. He licked his dry lips as he took in how nicely fitted the blouse was on her, showing enough clivage to drive him wild, but not enough to get in trouble at work. Her jeans was like skin on her and shaped her nice ass perfectly, leaving none to the imagination. Add in the boots and jacket makes Angelica not look much like an angel. She also had her hair up, which drove Derek wild. He loved being able to see her neck, it made him just want to run his lips over the smooth skin. He liked when she took her pony tail out, showing off the wild curls, she normally had without the tight restraints, simply because it made her all the more sexier. He liked both hairstyles, but right now the pony tail was doing wonders for his mind.

"Before she left for lunch she downloaded an e-mail with a time delay virus attached." Hotch explained about the victim, twenty-three year old Heather Woodland, disappearance. "The killer's virus wiped her hard drive and left this on the screen." Hotch gave another photo to Gideon, who looked at it then at Hotch, before moving to one of the pictures on his wall of his office. "For heaven's sake catch me before I kill more. I cannot control myself." He read out, quoting famous serial killer, William Heirens, the Lipstick Killer.

"He never keeps them for more than seven days." Hotch went on. "Which means we have less than thirty-six hours to find her." Morgan tore his eyes from Angelica to look at Gideon.

"They want you back in the saddle." Morgan explained. "You ready?"

"Looks like medical leave is over, boss." Angelica bit her rosy pink lip. She was hoping her father could handle this.

"Sure they want me?" Gideon asked as his daughter took his hand in hers to comfort him.

"The order came from the director." Hotch said with a nod.

Gideon took a deep breath, took his hand from his daughter, and put his armor on. "Then we better get started."

* * *

The team got out of the cars with their bags and headed for the plain. "Here, let me get that for you." Derek smiled at Angelica and took her suitcase. Angelica smiled back at Derek, sending goosebumps down his spine.

"Thanks, Der." Angelica smiled at him once more before accepting Spencer's hand and being pulled into the plain after Spencer. Only when everyone was seated did the plan start and took off. Reid sat by the window with Hotch on the side of him and Angelica sitting beside Hotch with Derek behind her.

"His first victim was 26 years old Melissa Kirsh." Spencer told the group. "Stab wounds, strangulation."

"Wait, wait. Back up. Back up." Derek told Spencer as Gideon came and stood beside him. "He stabbed her... and then strangled her to finish her off?" Derek questioned. Angelica turned and glanced up at Derek.

"Other way around." Angelica told him, causing him to give her an amused smile.

"Why do you think he started using the belt with the second murder?" Gideon asked Spencer and his daughter.

"Strangulation with your bare hands is not as easy as one would believe." Angelica said as she leaned back, Derek's arms on either side of her shoulder, causing her to smile. Derek smiled down at her.

"She's right." Spencer agreed. "He tried, probably found that it took too long..."

"So he stabbed her instead." Hotch nod in understanding. "And realized it would be hours to cleaning up the blood."

"Next time, our boy's got a method- the belt." Derek added as he played with Angelica's hair subconsciously.

"He's learning, perfecting his scenario." Angelica agreed, causing Derek to smile, his finger grazing her neck, causing a shiver to run down her, but she hid it well.

"Becoming a better killer." Gideon told them.

* * *

They still had a long time to wait before landing and Angelica was growing restless. She had moved nonstop, from place to place and it was driving the entire group nuts. They were trying to catch some sleep before landing, but it seemed they would get none with a restless Angelica. Finally Derek had enough and walked over to her, the others deciding to just read over the file again. "Angelica if you move one more time, I'm going to kill you." Derek said as he flopped down beside her.

"Sorry. I'm just... I can't sit for long time periods." A smile came onto the tired Derek.

"Trust me Angel, I know." She blushed at the nickname as he looked over. "You know... I could help with the restlessness." Her cheeks flared up and Derek gave her a crooked grin.

"Go back to sleep Derek before you get us both in trouble." Was all she mumbled as she looked out the window. Derek reached over and took her hand in his, causing her eyes to snap to his.

"You should try to get some sleep Ang. Come lay down." He patted his lap and Angelica slowly moved over and laid her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her pony tail. "Better?" He asked. Angelica's blue eyes lifted to his own brown ones.

"Yeah... thanks Derek." He smiled at her and nod.

"No problem angel. You know I'm always here when you need me."

* * *

They arrived in Seattle after a few hours and headed inside the FBI Northwest Field Office after landing. "So, dad? You holding up okay?" Angelica asked as she walked beside her father. He glanced down at her and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay Angel." When her father calls her that it sounds sweet and fatherly, but when Derek called her that... she only felt embarrassed and turned on. Angelica looked over and saw Derek talking with Spencer and Hotch. She wondered how she felt about Derek. He had always been there for her. He was sweet, patient, and funny towards her. He always made her feel relax and calm, but maybe there was something more to it than just that. "You coming, Angelica." She gave a nod before following her father in. Whatever it was she was sure she'd find out eventually.


End file.
